Return of Galvatron
by SuperSayin2Gohan
Summary: Its been about a year since the Autobots have defeated the Predacon and Decepticons. Now they just enjoy having fun with their friends, but how long will they enjoy it before something else happens
1. Default Chapter

For all you people who have read my Armada series that I'm working on, I hope you like my RID series as well. And yes I'm still working on Armada as well. I have a feeling that things are going to be moving slowly now that I have started another series, but hey this idea has been bugging me for a while. And I just had to write it and put it on Fanfiction.net

It has been about a year since Omega Prime had defeated Galvatron, the Decepticons, and the Predacons. Now the Autobots just chill out on Earth and have some fun with their friends. 

Koji was washing Sideburn outside Autobot HQ on a nice sunny day when suddenly this kid about the same age as Koji came running by. Right behind the kid was two guys yelling, 

"Come back here kid!" 

"I wonder what that was all about?" asked Sideburn 

"Your guess is as good as mine." replied Koji 

"Hey is it safe to come out?" asked a voice

"Whose there?" asked Koji looking around

"Over here." said the voice as the kid came out from behind a car

"Who are you?" asked Sideburn 

"My name is Kit." she replied 

Sideburn noticed that she was about the same age and height as Koji, her hair was a sandy tan (from what he could see from under her dark blue baseball cap that she was wearing backwards). She was also wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with a dark blue collar, with sleeveless jean vest over it, a pair of baggy dark blue jeans, and a pair of black and gray tennis shoes. She also had a backpack with her that had a pair of roller blades and a hockey stick strapped onto the back of it.

"So why were those guys chasing after you?" asked Koji 

"Oh because I took some money from them that they had stolen from a store."

"Hey there she is!" yelled someone 

"Uh oh. Gotta go!" 

She then took off running down the street.

"Hey Sideburn you reckon we should follow her in case she gets in over her head?'' asked Koji 

"Yeah I'm sure I can get those guys to back off." he said as Koji got in

Meanwhile in a dead-end ally…

"Alright you little runt give back the money you took from us." he said advancing towards her

"No way you guys stole it and I'm going to give it back!" 

She then received a hard punch in the stomach, causing her to fall to her knees, and then fell face first onto the ground and into unconsciousness.

"That should teach her to take money from us, but just to be sure lets take all of her money." said one of them 

"I don't think that would be a very good idea." said Koji as he stood at the entrance to the ally way, with Sideburn behind him (in vehicle mode).

"Yeah and what are you going to do about?" asked one of them with a sneer on his face

"Actually I'm the one who is going to do something. Transform!" 

They stood there for a few minutes before mumbling about how they had appointments to catch and then ran right under Sideburn and down the street.

Sideburn chuckled at them then turned his attention to Kit who was still lying on the ground. Koji ran over and tried to get her to wake up. After a few minutes she came to.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked

"We came to help you." answered Koji 

"Thanks I owe ya one." she replied as she got up

Suddenly a man who was wearing a grocery store uniform came running up to her. He stopped in front of her panting. Kit then reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope and gave it to the man.

"Here you go sir I got the money back from those guys like I said I would." 

"Thanks you very much, you're a brave girl you know that?" he said 

"Thanks, it was no trouble." she replied blushing a little 

The man then walked away. Kit then tried to stand up but ended up grabbing her stomach and grunting in pain.

"Here let me give you a hand." said Koji as he put her arm over his soldier and helped her over to Sideburn

"Transform!" 

Koji and Kit got inside Sideburn and they headed back to the base.

"Where we going?" 

"Don't worry Kit we're just going to take you back to Autobot HQ, to make sure those morons didn't hurt you too bad." Said Sideburn

"Thanks, I'll pay you back." 

"Don't worry about it." replied Koji 

When they got to the base, Koji helped Kit in. When they got to the control room they were shocked by what they saw. Which was Koji's dad, Optimus, and another man talking.

"Dad what are you doing here? And whose that?" asked Koji 

"An old friend of mine, his name is TK Kamiya, he just moved back here from America, remember I told you he was coming back here with his niece." 

"Kit what happened to ya?" asked TK

"I'm fine Uncle, just got on the bad side of some guys." 

"She got back some money that was stolen from a small grocery store. But the guys who stole it cornered her and punched her in her stomach pretty hard." explained Koji 

"Hey Koji why don't you bring her this way so I can have the computer scan for any internal injuries." said TAI 

Koji and Kit then followed TAI into another room.

"I swear that kid gets more like her parents everyday, especially her dad." said TK

"So where are her parents?" asked Optimus 

"Her mom and dad are archeologists, right now they're on a dig in Egypt. They study ancient ruins and legends." 

"Sounds interesting, how long are they going to be gone?" asked Dr. Onishi

"Well the dig there on right now is part of a series of digs for some museum, so they're going to be gone for about 2 or 3 years."

"That's a long time for a kid to be away from their parents." said Sideburn 

"Yeah well they send her pictures and some stuff they found every week, and for Christmas and her birthday. And when ever they get the chance they call."

Just then Kit, Koji, and TAI came back.

"So how bad is she hurt?" asked TK

"She got lucky, all she got was a small bruise, so she'll be sore for about two days." Said TAI

"Hey TK, why don't you guys come over for dinner. So we can catch up on old times, and Kit and Koji can get better aquatinted." 

"Alright we'll be over about 6. But right now we should get back, we haven't finished unpacking our stuff yet." 

"I can give you a lift back to your house." said Optimus

"Thanks you sure it won't be too much trouble?" asked TK 

"No, plus it will give us a chance to get better aquatinted. Where do you live?" 

"About 2 or 3 blocks away from the Onishis." answered TK 

"Alright well we should get going." Said Optimus 

He and Sideburn transformed and took their friend's home. On the way to the Kamiya's Optimus began to get to know them a little better.

"So you study pretty much the same things as Dr. Onishi?" asked Optimus 

"Pretty much, I was supposed to be at the conference where he was abducted, but Kit was sick and there was no one to stay home with her." 

"Lucky for you or else the Predacons might have caught you as well." said Optimus

"Yeah when I look back on it I realize how lucky I was." 

They then arrived at their house.

"Here you go." said Optimus as Kit and TK got out.

"Sorry we didn't have more of a chance to get to know each other Kit, maybe next time." said Optimus

"Alright, see ya later Optimus." said Kit as Optimus drove off

They then walked in and turned on the lights. Revealing a bunch of boxes all over the place.

"Alright this stuff I can take care of, but you might want to go finish unpacking your stuff in your room." said TK 

"Ok, I don't have that much left anyway." she replied as she walked to her room

When she got in her room she looked around. She noticed that she needed to finish hooking up her computer, PS2, and N64. She had already had her laptop charging on her desk. Her hockey, rollerblading, and skateboarding trophies were on a shelf on her wall. Her hockey gear, rollerblades (she had just put them away), and skateboard were in her closet. Her clothes were put away. 

"Ok so I just need to put my books away, straighten up my video games, CDs, and DVDs, put my wood carvings on my shelf, put up my posters, and hook up my computer and game systems." she said as she began to get to work

About 2 hours later her uncle came in and said it was time to go.

"Hey looking good. It'll look just like your old room." he said as she walked out the door.

"Thanks Uncle." 

Meanwhile thousands of light years away from Earth…

"Hurry up you fools! We have no time to waste!" yelled Galvatron to his Decepticons and Predacons as they were running away from the prison's guards. 

When they all got on to the ship they had stolen from the prison colony, they jumped into light-speed heading back to Earth.

"Soon we'll be at Earth and I'll have my revenge on Optimus Prime and the Autobots." said Galvatron to himself 

Meanwhile back on Earth…

TK and Dr. Onishi were taking a stroll down memory lane, and Koji was telling Kit about all the adventures he had with the Autobots. When he got to the final battle with Galvatron Kit said, 

"Yeah I remember that. Didn't Galvatron send out some small robotic bats out and attached them to the foreheads of kids all over the world?"

"Yeah, why?" 

"Cause I got one of those stupid things attached to my forehead. Then when it left I got an e-mail from a friend, saying to send as many e-mails as I could to Fortress Maximus as I could." 

"How many did you send?" 

"I don't know…I just sent one e-mail after another."

Just then TK came over and said,

"Alright Kit we better get going its getting late." 

"OK, see ya later Koji." 

"Hey why don't you come over and we can go skateboarding and I can show you around town." 

"Alright, I'll meet you at the base."

"We'll meet at 11:00. Bye." 

TK and Kit went out side, got in their car and drove home. They went inside and went to their rooms. Kit put on a pair of nylon shorts, and a Lakers jersey. She had just climbed into a bed when her Uncle came in to say goodnight.

"Hey when are you going to put up your posters?" 

"Tomorrow if I have time." 

"Cool, well see you in the morning." 

"Night." 

TK then shut the door and Kit laid down and went to sleep.

Meanwhile out in space…

"Galvatron sir! We are approaching Earth!" said Darkscream 

"Excellent pull out of light speed and prepare to enter Earth's atmosphere." ordered Galvatron

A few minutes later they entered the atmosphere and went crashing down in the middle of a forest in Japan.

"Scourge report!" 

"Sir, everything seems to be working, a few parts of the ship have been dented or broken but now major damage, and we don't have that much energy left in the engine." 

"Alright we'll move to another location and put up the cloaking shield up so no one can find or detect us. Then tomorrow we'll follow through with the plan." said Galvatron as he started laughing evilly 

So how's that for the first chapter. The next one will be posted soon. Since I'm having a writer's block for my Armada series right now. Curse those writer's blocks!!! Anyway please review and tell me what you thought.


	2. New Alliances

Attention everyone! I now have a partner in writing this story. Shadowhawk and I will be working together on this story. We hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters except Kit, the Warcons, and Metrotitan.

The next morning Kit got up and went out to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When she got out there, she saw that her uncle was already making some eggs and sausage links.

"Hey, did you sleep good?" he asked 

"Yeah, except when I heard that loud boom last night." 

"Oh yeah! I heard that too. I was watching the news a few minutes ago and they think that it was a meteor." he said as he passed her a plate with eggs, sausage, and toast.

"Neat. I wonder how big it is?" 

"So what are your plans for today?" 

"Well after I get dressed I'm going to meet Koji at Autobot HQ, and he's going to show me around." 

"Ok. Oh and by the way Onishi and I are going to go look at the supposed meteor crash site, so we might be gone all day." 

"OK, no prob. Thanks for breakfast." 

Kit then took her plate and set it in the sink, went to her room got dressed, grabbed her skateboard and helmet, then took off. In about 15 minutes she showed up at the parking ramp that the base was under, picked up her skateboard, and walked in. 

"Hey Koji! Ready to go?" 

"Yeah, catch you later Optimus." 

They then ran back outside as Optimus returned his attention to the screen.

"Something about that meteor crash site doesn't feel right." He said as he looked at the screen. 

TAI just looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face. 

Outside on the other hand Koji and Kit were having a race down the street.

"Hey Koji! I bet I can beat you to that store over there." 

"You're on! Loser has to buy the winner an Ice Cream." 

"You got it, ready…set…GO!" 

Just as Kit was about to reach the building she stopped.

"Hey what's wrong?" 

"That. I wonder what it is? It looks to wide and big to be an airplane." 

"Yeah…what could it be?" 

They stand there staring for a few minutes till they can see clearly what it is.

"It…can't be! I thought he was gone for good!" said Koji

"We should get out of here and get back to the base!'' Said Kit 

"Right! Let's get out of here while we can!'' 

They then start boarding back towards the base. Unfortunately Galvatron spots them and starts laughing. He then transforms and fires a shot right in front of them. They then fall backwards on to their butts.

"Really Koji, this no way to welcome your old friends." he said smiling down at them

Then the Decepticons show up and begin to wreck the city.

"Come out Autobots!" screams Scourge

Back at the base…

"TAI, activate battle protocol! And have all the Autobots meet me there!" ordered Optimus as he left TAI began calling all of the Autobots 

Back in the city…

"Well, it's been a long time Koji…too long, is that a new friend I see?" said Galvatron looking directly at Kit 

Kit then glared back at him. Just then Slapper, GasSkunk, and DarkScream showed up with Skybyte.

"Lord Galvatron, it's so nice to see…" 

Skybyte shut up after the look Galvatron gave him.

"I'll deal with you later, right now since the Autobots don't seem to be coming out, we'll just have to use other means to get them to come out." he said as he reached down to pick up Koji and Kit.

"Hold it right there Galvatron!" said someone 

"Who's there? Show yourself!" 

Ultra Magnus then stepped out from behind a building.

"Judging by the look on your face I think you were expecting Optimus. Well I guess you'll just have to settle for me." he said as he charged right for Galvatron

"Hold it! Don't do anything you might regret." said Galvatron as he held Koji and Kit in his hand 

Ultra Magnus stopped dead in his tracks.

"Let those kids go Galvatron!" yelled Optimus as he and the other Autobots showed up on the scene.

"Ah, Optimus Prime. So nice of you to join us, you say you want these two back?" he asked holding them up for all the Autobots to see 

"Let them go and fight us Galvatron!" said Sideburn

"If you want them then come and get them from me. Decepticons and Predacons! Attack!" he ordered 

The fight then began. As the fight went on someone yelled,

"Sonic Slicer!" 

Which fired a razor disk that fired at the Autobots. Everybody stopped fighting and looked in the direction that the shot came from and saw 6 robots standing on top of a nearby building. All of them had their arms crossed over their chests, and were giving each side the Death Glare.

Ultra Magnus then asks,

"Who are you?" 

Leozak turns his head to face the Brother of Optimus. 

"Magnus, Nice to see you to. Still after the Matrix? You're a bigger fool then I imagined."

"Who are you, what do you want?" asked Ultra Magnus as Prowl and Sideburn held him back

"I'm surprised you don't remember me" He Sneered

"Let me give you a hint, remember Vector 259 on the lower levels of Cybertron, You and your girl Moonracer who I enjoyed killing." He laughed evilly as the rest of his gang joined him.

All of the Autobots and Decepticons looked at Ultra Magnus as he began shaking with anger. 

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Koji

"Your guess is as good as mine." said Kit as she and Koji stared at Ultra Magnus

The Warcons Jump down from where they were standing and started to walk towards the Autobots. Scourge and the Decepticons wonder who they were.

"Hey, Just you do you think you are." Scourge said when he stood in between the Warcons and Autobots

LeoZak had a look of disgust. 

"Back off Decepticreep." as he shoved him aside

"How dare you! Do you know who I am!" Exclaimed Scourge angrily 

"A Hot-headed Moron." He said with a smirk on his face

The other Warcons began to snicker at the insult their Fearless Leader made to Scourge. Scourge on the other hand was shaking with anger as he shot daggers at LeoZak. LeoZak only gave him a smirk and said, 

"You and your pathetic team couldn't even handle the Autobots let alone even Prime himself. You disgust us..." with that he added a sinister sneer.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" asked Optimus 

He turn around to face Prime 

"Who are we... I believe Blue Boy over there who you call brother, knows the answers." he while Pointing to Magnus 

All the Autobots and Decepticons looked at Magnus and Optimus asks, 

"Magnus do you know these bots?"

"Yes Magnus, why don't you tell your dear brother who we are unless your afraid..." he said taunting him

Magnus shook his fist with anger 

"They are know through out Cybertron as the Warcons, They cause nothing but chaos and destruction. It took me and several Autobots to bring down these terrorists, which cost them their lives." 

"Yes, we enjoyed hearing their screams as their sparks were ripped out of their bodies" Leozack Added a Sinister grin to that. 

Gaihawk his Second in command told His Leader "We should waste them while they are still functioning."

Leozack engaged a one on one battle with his long time for Ultra Magnus, Gaihawk and Hellbat fired there guns at the Autobot while Killbison and Jaguar transformed into their land vehicles An Anti-aircraft tank and a dune buggy. Drillhorn engaged most of the Decepticons with his guns. 

Galvatron on the other hand flew up into the air with Koji and Kit, onto a nearby building to watch from a distance. He then ordered the Decepticons to fall back.

"This will be an amusing show, watching the Autobots be annihilated." he said to himself smiling

He then glanced down at Kit and Koji.

And I can use these two to follow through with my plan to harness the energy of the children here on this planet to dominate the universe. 

Kit and Koji on the other hand were watching the fight, hoping that their friends would be all right. 

Mean while back at the battlefield…

The Autobots were having difficulty with the Warcons. Ultra Magnus then asked, 

"What are you guys doing here on Earth? What's in it for you?" 

LeoZack Laughed at Magnus 

"Why just to finish you off just like I did with Moonracer..." 

"Why...you...I'll make you pay for what you did to her and all of the other bots you murdered!"

"Bring it on Scrapheap, By the time I finish you off, the gang and I will send the rest of your comrades to the scrapyard..." 

He gave Magnus the uppercut that send him flying to the ground and Leozack took out his gun and aimed at the Autobot that was on the ground. 

Magnus just glared up at him.

"What's the Matter blue boy, Lost your battle skills?"

"Actually no, I have improved my battle skills!" 

He then jumped up and punched Leozack in the face. He did it so fast that Leozack didn't have enough time to react.

Leozack fell to the ground.

"Damn, I was so careless!!!"

"Looks to me like you're the one who lost his battle skills." said Magnus with his gun pointed at Leozack's face 

He just smirked at the Blue Autobot "That's where your wrong"

With that the gun that belonged to LeoZack transformed in to a lion-type robot and jumped on Magnus's Back, clawing and biting him. 

"Hey! Get off me you stupid piece of scrap!!" 

"Well it's been fun but the Gang and I have some important affairs to take care off, till we meet again Blue boy, WARCONS, TIME TO WITHDRAW!!!!" and with that LeoZack and the Rest of the Warcons transformed into their respected earth-based Vehicles and flew/drove off. 

Ultra Magnus then went and checked to make sure that the others were ok. They were all pretty beat up. 

"Man, these guys are tougher than the Decepticons." said Sideburn

Galvatron flies into the air and hovers above where the Autobots are and says, "Well it was an amusing show you put on but, I really must be going, I have important business to attend to. Decepticons, Predacons retreat!" they then took off in the direction the Warcons went. But in their path lays the Warcons all transformed into their robot modes with arms across their chests. Waiting for the Preds/Decepticons.

They all then went to a power plant to get the energy they needed to power up their ships. While the others worked Leozack asked Galvatron, 

"Galvatron, why did you bring those humans with you?" 

"Because the Autobots won't do anything to hurt their little friends and I still plan on following through with the plan I made a year ago." he replied grinning evilly down at Kit and Koji 

"And by the way why are you guys here?" asked Galvatron

"The Predacon Counsel thinks your forces are no match against the Autobots Gesalts, they think your group, the 5 Decepticons who form Ruination is not enough. They wanted Ruination to have a partner, so they sent in us to help turn the tide of the war." 

"Hmmm…" came his response

Just then the Rail team came bursting through the wall.

LeoZack turn around "Who the slag are these guys?!!!!"

"Those guys are the Rail Team, they combine to form Rail Racer, now's the perfect time for you to show what you're made of." said Galvatron 

"Galvatron sir! Let us handle them!" said Mega-Octane 

LeoZack turned to the Tallest Deception "Are you sure you can handle it Mega-Octane?"

"Of course we can handle it!" exclaimed Mega-Octane

"Fine have it your way Mega-Octane"

"Alright guys time to combine!" They then combine to form Rail Racer 

"Come one Decepticreep lets get started!" 

The Decepticons then combine to form Ruination and they begin to fight.

Galvatron notice that Rail Racer seems to have the upper edge, and is winning against Ruination.

"Leozack time for you to show me what you can do." 

"Of course Great Galvatron, WARCONS UNITE!!!!!"

The Warcons Jumped in to the Air, Killbison and Drillhorn transformed into legs while Gaihawk and Hellbat turned into Arms and Leozack turned into the upper Torso and Jaugur turned into the lower torso. And all the pieces connected together to form 1 huge Mech which Shouted "DarkMount is Reborn!!!!!!" and did a pose at the end. The monster giant ran towards Rail Racer and grabbed him from behind and holds him there as a punching bag for Ruination.

"Hey that's fighting dirty you over grown garbage can!" said Kit 

"Not so tough are you now Autoscum..." boomed the 6 combined voices of the Warcons that came out of DarkMount

"This is absolutely grand soon there'll be 3 less Autobots." Laughed Galvatron 

"Rail Racer don't give up you can beat them!" yelled Koji and Kit 

"Quiet you little brats!" said Galvatron as he squeezed them a little harder

Back at the Autobot Base…

TAI was working as fast as she could to get Optimus and the others repaired so they could go help Rail Racer and save Koji and Kit. TK and Dr. Onishi showed up and began to help at once, when they heard what had happened.

"I hope Koji is alright." he said as he helped TAI with Ultra Magnus

"Don't worry I'm sure they're fine. If I know Kit, she'll find a way to get away." said TK as he worked on Optimus

"It sounds like she is one heck of a fighter." said Optimus 

"Oh she is you should see her, no matter what she never quits." he said 

Just then Rail Racer contacted them and told them that the Decepticons have a Gesalt team.

"What! When did they get a new Gesalt team?" exclaimed Prowl

"When the Warcons joined them. Its a little trick of theirs." said Magnus 

"Say what!!!!" exclaimed X-Brawn

"We have to save Rail Racer no matter what" Said Sideburn

"You won't stand a chance, you got pretty beat up in the last fight, you probably can't even power up." said Magnus 

Wedge and his Crew join the Conference room.

"Hey what about us?" asked Wedge

"You guys might stand a chance, but I'll go along with you so I can get the kids from Galvatron." 

"I'll join up with you guys as soon as I'm repaired." said Optimus

"Right! Alright guys lets move out!" 

The Build Team and Ultra Magnus then went to the spacebridge and headed to the power plant.

At the power plant…

Rail Racer just collapsed to his knees and was staring up at DarkMount and Ruination

"Got any last words Autobot?" asked Ruination grinning down at him

Rail Racer was about say something but he couldn't find the words. It was hard enough for him to battle 2 giants with 6 and 5 minds working together.

"We should finish him off once and for all." Darkmount Suggested to his Partner

"I think we should let him suffer a little more." said Ruination 

"Let's tear his Sparks out." Darkmount said evilly

Just then the Build Team came in. 

"I got a better idea, lets rip out your sparks!" said Wedge 

"Build Team Combine!" 

They then combined into Landfill and ran over to help Rail Racer.

"Ah Landfill, you think you can beat us, There's only 4 of you and 6 of us and 5 in Ruination, you don't stand a chance" He laughed insanely

"Don't listen to him Landfill!" Said Koji 

"Yeah you and Rail Racer can beat them!" said Kit

"We don't care if the odds are against us! We're going to fight you and get our friends back!" Said Landfill and Rail Racer 

"Bring it on ScrapHeaps..." He said with is arms folded across his chest

They then begin to fight. While Galvatron is watching he orders the Predacons to take the energy back to the ship. Just as he is about to take off he looks up and sees Ultra Magnus blocking his path. 

"Alright Galvatron you have nowhere to go and no one to help you. Now hand over those kids!" 

Darkmount takes notice "Well well if it isn't Blue boy himself, time to die Autobot."

Darkmount takes out his Strike Missile Gun and aims at Ultra Magnus.

"Say hello to the Matrix for me Blue boy cause that's where you're heading..." 

"That's what you think!" Yelled Landfill as he came up and punched Darkmount in the face causing him to fall backward.

"I just had enough of you Rookies, time to dismantle you and send it all to the scrapyard" with that His eyes Glow bright red and a white light came out of no where and covered Darkmount, after it died down, Darkmount had vanished.

"Hey where did he go?!" asked Landfill

"I don't know but keep your guard up." said Rail Racer replied as he was looking all over the place for Darkmount 

Suddenly Rail Racer was kicked from the back by an unseen force.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Rail Racer as he turned around 

Then a kick to the face.

"Who the heck is doing this? Is it one of Darkmount's tricks?" asked Landfill

"You can't fight what you can't see!!!" Laughed Darkmount

"There has got to be a way that we can still fight him. Even if we can't see him." said Rail Racer 

"Shut Up Choo-choo Chum!!!!!" an invisible fist punch Rail Racer in the face.

"Why don't you show yourself you coward! Too scared to fight when people can see you!" said Landfill

"You should Talk Shovel Head," 

Landfill and Rail Racer continue getting pounded by the invisible Darkmount and Ruination

"Time to finish you 2 once and for all!!!!" Darkmount Screamed

"Oh man I can't watch!" said Koji as he closed his eyes

"Ultra Magnus you need to go help them!'' said Kit 

"But what about you guys?" 

"We'll be fine they need your help." said Koji 

Darkmount Shot Landfill with his Strike missile Gun, in the chest.

Landfill then went flying into a wall and separated back into the individual members of the build team.

"Give it Weggie, you and your team is no match for me!" He laughed

"As for you Rail Racer!!" He also shoots Rail Racer in the chest win the gun held in his hand. 

And he went flying into the opposite wall Landfill did and separated back into the individual members of the Rail Team.

"Surrender Autobots, you can't win this time!!!" then he reappeared with both his arms crossed on his chest

Both teams tried to stand up, but couldn't do it. 

"Its your choice Magnus, stay here and try to save the kids...or try and save what's left of your friends down there." said Galvatron

"What's it going to be Blue Boy...." Darkmount said evilly

Ultra Magnus just stood there glancing back and forth between the kids and the Build and Rail team 

Optimus Prime the shows up and combine with Ultra Magnus to for Omega Prime.

"Well well, this should be fun" Darkmount said cracking his knuckles

"Lets go then." 

"I shall take that matrix of leadership from you, as a trophy!"

"You wish diesel breath!''

"Just try and stop me" Darkmount said in return

"I am unbeatable"

"No one is unbeatable. Everyone has a weakness somewhere!" replied Omega

"Your welcome to try and find it Prime."

"Darkmount retreat! You can tackle Omega some other time!"

He looked at Galvatron with anger but he had to obey orders, "Very well Lord Galvatron" And turns to Omega "This isn't over" he said threatenley

He separated into the 6 Warriors the Warcons. And they all transformed into their vehicle modes and follow Galvatron and his Gang.

"Galvatron! Release those kids! They have nothing to do with this!"

"Oh I'm afraid they do. I still plan on following through with my plan i told you about 1 year ago." he said grinning evilly at Omega

They all then retreat back to their ship. Leaving Omega and the others staring after them.

"Galvatron what plan are you talking about?" asked Leozack

"I'll explain in a minute first you should introduce yourselves so we can get to know you guys better." 

"I am Leozack, Function: Assistant Assault Commander"

The Next Warcon Spoke in a Russian Accent, "I am Hellbat Function: Air Warrior"

The next one Spoke "I'm called Drillhorn Function: Tactical Supervisor."

The next one spoke in a death like accent "I am Gaihawk Function: AERIAL ASSAULT"

"Killbison is my name my Function: Brute Force Warrior"

And the last one "Jaguar is my name, my Function: Stealth Warrior"

"I'm Scourge leader of the Decepticons."

"I'm Mega-Octane second in command of the Decepticons."

"I'm Rollbar."

"Ro-tor"

"I'm Movor."

"And I'm Armorhide"

Leozack walked up to Mega-Octane "Are those to the only flyers you have on your team?" mention to Movar and Ro-tor

"Yeah, why something wrong with that?" answered Scourge

"They going to need more Air Support and we are it" Leozack said with a grin

"Hey what are we Chopliver. Skybyte and I can fly!" said Darkscream

Leozack gave Skybyte and Darkscream a death glare "You 2 picked the worst Forms, No wonder the Autobots were able to defeat the Predacons"

Skybyte was about to attack Leozack for that comment but Galvatron ordered him to stop. 

"You are currently not on my good side, do you want to make things worse?" 

Hellbat went up to Galvatron and kneeled before him 

"Forgive me of our leader's statement my Lord, He maybe rash, but other then that, you seen the results on today's battle with the Autobots" 

"Yes most impressive. With your help I'm sure the Autobots won't be able to interfere with my plans."

Hellbat Looked at Galvatron "You also mention "The Plan" Our leader and the rest including myself want to know what it is." 

"And I'll be glad to explain. Before our final battle a year ago, we were fighting to gain control over Fortress Maximus. It turns out that human children are really the only ones who can control him when he is in his giant robot form. So when Prime and I were battling I told him that I plan to use the energy of the children to dominate the universe starting with his friend Koji." he explained as he glanced at the cage holding Koji and Kit

Leozack steps up revealing a small box.

"Using children's energy... that's nothing to what I have here."

"And what is that?" asked Scourge 

With a click a holographic map appeared to everyone.

"This... Mighty Galvatron is ten times more then the Children's Energy." Leozack Smiled

"What is it?" asked Skybyte

"This Map has the location of the Second most powerful Transformer... Metrotitan, Fortress Maximus rival." Leozack stated

"Which do you prefer Galvatron... children's energy or complete control of Metrotitan?" Leozack Smirked

"Hmmm...Both sound offely tempting. Do you have anymore info on Metrotitan?"

"All I know is that they Both Clashed on this planet, Many Centuries ago" Hellbat Said

"And many records were lost so it's hard to say what happened after they battle" 

"Hmm, alright we'll go and get Metrotitan, but we'll keep the kids. They'll serve as a shield to keep the Autobots from meddling to much." 

"But Galvatron what if Metrotitan is like Fortress Maximus is buried in a temple?" asked GasSkunk

"It shouldn't be a problem! We got Cerebros out, we can get Metrotitan out!" he yelled at Gaskunk 

"Yes, Lord Galvatron." replied GasSkunk meekly

"I do remember one thing about Metrotitan, He only had one program and that was to destroy Fortress Maximus" Hellbat Stated

"So we'll just manipulated that program. To make him destroy the Autobots." 

Kit and Koji looked at each other and had a look of fear on their face.

A lion Type transformer walked up to the cage and growled at them. 

"What are you growling at diesel breath?" said Kit 

Leozack picked up the caged human and gave them the cold glare 

"That's no way to talk to Steeljaw, Human" 

Kit just glared right back up at him. 

"Unless you want to be fed to him, cause he hasn't eaten in a long time and he will eat ANYTHING that I can give him." Leozack smirked 

Kit stopped glaring, but you could see the hate in her eyes.

OK this is the end of the 2nd chapter, but Shadowhawk and I are working on the third and will have it up as soon as possible.


	3. The Awakening of Metrotitan

Back at the Autobot base…

The Build Team and the Rail Team were being repaired while Optimus explained to the others Galvatron's plan.

"So he's planning on harnessing the energy of the kids all over the planet. And use it to take over the universe.'' said TK 

"No..." Ultra Magnus stated

"I have a really bad feeling that Galvatron is after something more than human Energy"

"What could he be after. The only other major source of power was Fortress Maximus. And Galvatron knows he can't control him." said Prowl

"Well, what ever it is, We'll be ready." said Sideburn

"Hold it. Our first priority is to get Koji and Kit back safely." said Optimus

"Oh yeah I forgot about that.." Sideburn said sheepishly

"How are we suppose to get them back. We don't even know where Galvatron's base is." said TAI

"They are bound to come out sooner or later" Hot Shot said as he enter the conference room 

"And what are we suppose to do when they do come out?" asked Sideburn 

"Leave that to me and the Spychangers" he said

"As long as you know what you're doing and don't endanger their lives." said Optimus 

"I will try not to get them kill Optimus" he said looking at Optimus

"Alright, we can't do anything now except wait for when they make a move." said Optimus 

At the Predacon Base…

The Warcons were setting up a field full of target Drones for them to test their weapons. The Decepticons then came out to join them. Scourge walked over to Leozack and began to talk. They had become good friends. 

"I can understand that Lord Galvatron has eleven modes, But still he should have picked you and the Decepticons when he arrived on the Planet instead he had to pick low Ranked Predacons." 

"Well we weren't around when Galvatron first came to earth."

"I know my friend, We weren't either." Leozack faced towards Scourge

"I wonder what Galvatron will make them do, now that you guys are here?" wondered Scourge 

"He might dispose of them since we are more powerful then their Beast Forms." He smiled evilly

"That would be nice."

LeoZack Just Chuckled

While they were talk Skybyte and the other Preds were hiding behind some rocks about 30 ft away from them listening to their conversation.

"I can't believe what they're saying." said GasSkunk

"You don't think that Galvatron would really get rid of us, do you?" asked Slapper nervously

"No we have served him faithfully longer than they have." said Skybyte 

Then the Ground Begin to Shake where Skybyte and the Preds were standing.

The Ground Burst and out came a Drill-type Vehicle "Drillhorn Transform!!"

The Drill vehicle turned into a robot and looked at Skybyte and his gang only to sneer at them.

"Umm, I think that Galvatron needs us back at the base." Said Darkscream

They then took off towards the base. 

About an hour later Galvatron called the Warcons and Decepticons back to the base. When they got their Galvatron told them what they were going to do.

"The Warcons, Decepticons, and I will go to Egypt and get Metrotitan. The Predacons will stay here and guard the base." 

They then left and headed towards Egypt. When they got o their destination they saw several Pyramids.

"I'm getting high energy readings from one of those Building that Humans call Pyramids." Gaihawk said while pointing to the Pyramids and holding an energy detector. 

"Well then lets go have a look." said Scourge 

"Indeed we do..." Leozack said

They then walked over to it and the map they had began to glow brightly.

"This must be the one we've been searching for." Hellbat Said

"Well if it is then find a way to open it." said Galvatron 

"Hey check this out!!" Rollbar pointed to a square shaped hole in the pyramid

Hellbat walked towards the Hole and placed the cube into it. The ground began to shake and every one looked up to see the pyramid began to move aside. Then something arose from the Sands, everyone except the Warcons were shocked to see a City with a Decepticon Symbol on it. Leozack Smile evilly, his long search was finally over.

"I see it but I don't believe it." said Galvatron 

"Believe what, My lord?" Jaguar asked

"I can't believe that there is a bot as strong as Fortress Maximus, and on the Decepticons' side." 

Meanwhile behind a nearby Pyramid Rev and Mirage showed up just as Metrotitan was coming up out of the sand. 

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Rev

"I don't know, but I have a feeling its not anything good." said Mirage 

"Lets head back to base and report on what we saw." Rev said to Mirage

"Right." 

They then took off back towards the spacebridge.

When they got back they saw their leader Optimus and the gang.

"Did you find anything out about where their base might be?" asked TAI

They were too shocked to even answer her question. All they thought about was a strange city that arose from the sand.

"Well did you find anything out?" asked Ultra Magnus 

"We saw something." Rev finally spoke

"Well what did you see?" asked Optimus 

Before they could answer the alarms began to blare.

"TAI, what's going on?" asked Optimus 

"Optimus there's a rolling fortress, and its heading for Koji's hometown!"

She then brought up an image, and all the Autobots stared at it in shock.

Then out of no where an Autobot called Cerebros walk in and stared at the monitor.

"He should not awaken, This can't be allowed." He said in a computerized voice 

Ultra Magnus then turned around and asked, 

"Who shouldn't who be awakened?"

"Autobots are not ready to face the ultimate evil." Cerebros said

"No Autobot would last." he said as he walked away

"What ultimate evil is he talking about?" asked Sideburn

"I have no idea, but we have to try and stop that thing before it kills innocent people." said Optimus 

At the Fortress…

It transformed and blended in with Koji's hometown.

"This is wonderful, with this much power I can easily defeat the Autobots!" laughed Galvatron

Metrodash, one of MetroTitan's Drones walked up to Galvatron and said to him in a computerized voice, 

"Autobots are approaching Metrotitan, What are your orders?"

"Give them a demonstration of Metrotitan's power." said Galvatron

"By your Command." Metrodash said as he bowed before him

"You know, I feel like there's something missing." said Galvatron

Outside Skybyte and the others had just shown up with Kit and Koji to witness Metrotitan's transformation. The Autobots and Cerebros also showed up.

"Welcome Autobots! Welcome to your final moments of existence. I now have the most powerful transformers on my side now. If you surrender now I might spare your lives." he said grinning

"Yeah right Galvatron! We won't give up fighting till we stop you! You should know that by now!" said Sideburn

"It's your choice fools! You have no chance of victory!" exclaimed Galvatron

Cerebros looked up and saw Metrotitan in City mode, he stood still and wondered if it will change into its robot mode.

Then the ground began to shake, all the Autobots and their enemies looked up to see Fortress Maximus descending from the sky.

Kit looks up and says, "Whoa, hey Koji is that Fortress Maximus?" 

"Yeah, Maybe the Autobots will stand a chance now." 

As fort Max made it's landing, Cerebros said, 

"Cerebros Transform!" 

And Combined with the city's master computer to form the warrior brave who in turn transforms into the head of Fortress Maximus. 

The space-going battleship began to transform into the body and the head connected to body.

"Hmph. Even with Fortress Maximus, you still cannot win." said Galvatron 

"That's where we'll prove you wrong Galvatron! We'll get our friends back and defeat you!" said X-Brawn

Suddenly a rumble on the ground began to shake. The city began to say in a booming voice, 

"TRANSFORM!!!!!!"

"What's going on?" asked Koji 

The mysterious city began to change. Forming feet, legs, arms, and body. And a head emerges from the body.

"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about it." answered Kit 

"Behold the New Transformer! Metrotitan!" exclaimed Galvatron

Metrotitan then faced his long time foe, Fortress Maximus 

"Metrotitan crush Maximus" as he advances towards the Giant Autobot

"Does anybody get the feeling that they don't really like each other?" asked Sideburn 

"Gee what gave you that idea Sideburn?" asked Ultra Magnus Sarcastically 

"You shall die" Metrotitan Screamed at Fort Max, then punched him in the face.

"Who is this Metrotitan? I've never heard of him before." said Optimus

Fort Max turns his head towards the Autobots and Said 

"Autobots leave this place."

"But what about you and the kids?" asked Prowl 

"Take the Children with you, get out of here." as he blocked another of Metrotitan's attacks but it was getting stronger

"You will be Destroyed!!!!!" Metrotitan grabbed hold of Fort Max and threw him into a plain field.

So Galvatron and his army left to see the final battle between 2 rivals.

"Optimus they're getting away with the kids!" said Wedge

Slapper than decided to land on top of a building to put the cage down, and get a better grip. But when he set it down the door accidentally opened. Kit and Koji then went running as fast as they could.

"Hey!!!!" Slapper Yelled

"Umm, Koji how fast is this guy?" asked Kit

"Let's just say that the chances of us getting away from him are pretty slim." replied Koji

"Doh, if they escape Galvatron will melt my hind for sure" Slapper Said as he thought of how Galvatron will react to this situation. "That's it no more Mr. Nice Frog, Tongue-lash Attack!" 

His tongue then grabbed Koji and pulled him back to him. 

"Hey you overgrown Frog! Let my friend go!" exclaimed Kit 

"Forget me, save yourself Kit!!!!!" Koji shouted 

"But..." I can't just leave him. she thought as she stared up at him 

"Go Now!!!!!!!!" Koji Screamed 

"Ok! Don't worry Koji, I'll come back and help you!" she then took off running towards the Autobots

She manages to get away with out anyone coming after her. As she's running she's picked up by Skid-Z. 

"Who are you?" 

"My name is Skid-Z, and you must be Kit, right?" 

"Yeah, listen I need to get to Optimus and the others quickly."

"Well, you found the right Autobot, I'm the fastest of the team." he said 

He then transformed and told Kit to get in.

Back at the base, the others are trying to get more info on Metrotitan. While they're discussing it Skid-Z comes in with Kit.

"Optimus how are we going to save Fort Max?" asked Rail Spike

"I don't know how we can do it but I think that the kids can give Fortress Maximus the boost he needs."

"How?" asked Skid-Z 

"I believe Kit is the answer." 

"Me?" 

"If she can get inside Maximus, then she would have control." 

Meanwhile back on the battlefield…

"Give up Maximus, You can't win!!!!!" Metrotitan Boomed

"Must keep fighting...Have to protect the Earth."

"You Can't WIN!!!!!!!!!" he Screamed as he Punched Fortress Maximus in the Face 

"I will rip that head off your body and destroy it" Metrotitan said as he grabbed Maximus' Head

Just then Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and the Autobots brothers showed up with Kit. Just as Maximus punched Metrotitan in the face with his hands. Causing him to take a few steps backward.

Metrotitan Growled and Charged at Maximus "Die Autobot! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Just then Optimus and Ultra Magnus fired at the back of Metrotitan's head. 

"Kit run over to Maximus, while we try to distract Metrotitan." said Optimus 

"Right!" she replied and took off towards Maximus

Then more Blast were fired at the backs of the Autobots. It was the Drones that work for Metrotitan, Metroshot, and Metrobomb each carried a gun and started blasting the Autobots.

"Time to Die Autobot!!" Metrotitan said as Cannons popped out of different compartments of his body

"Divine Oblivion Cannon Blast!!!!!!" as he Shot the most destructive weapons at Fortress Maximus.

"Oh no! Maximus watch out!" yelled Kit as she was running towards him 

It was too late fort max was hit dead on. He then fell down backwards. Kit ran up to him to see if he was still functioning. He was badly damaged.

"Hey Maximus, can you get up?" 

"Body Damage 45%, left Leg Damage 68%, Right arm damage 77%" 

"Oh man that doesn't sound to good. Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"Switching to Station mode" with that his head disconnected and his body became battle fortress

Kit was then transported inside Fortress Maximus with Cerebros. Inside Kit was looking around and saw him on the ground in pain. She ran over to him and asked, 

"Hey are you alright?"

He looked at her and tried to speak but more pain inflected on him.

"Oh man, this isn't good. I wish there was something I could do to help him." 

He put his hand on her "What is your name Child?"

"Kit, Kit Kamiya."

A flow of energy flowed into her mind, showing images of Cybertron. Showing the past where fort max was Created as well as Metrotitan.

"What...what's going on? What are these images?" 

"Images of the Past" He said

"But why are you showing them to me?"

"You wanted to know where Metrotitan came from"

"That's right I did...now I want to help you defeat him." 

"...."

"Come on there has to be something that I can do to help you." 

"I don't think there is Child, I'm afraid your planet is doomed" 

Meanwhile outside Metrotitan was about to finish off Fort Max when his energy systems were starting to go low. 

"Energy low, Must recharged, Will fight Maximus later"

And with that he transformed into a rolling Base and headed away from the City. The Autobots then went inside Maximus and saw Kit standing right next to Cerebros.

"Come on men we should get him back to the base for repairs." 

Optimus walked over to Kit as the Autobot brothers helped Cerebros up.

"You ok Kit?" he asked

"Yeah, I just wish I could have done something to help Cerebros."

While the Autobots we working on repairing Cerebros and Maximus's body. The Preds and Cons were celebrating the defeat of the Autobots.

"This is a most wondrous day in deed. The Autobots have been defeated! And with Metrotitan on our side they, don't stand a chance at defending this planet!" exclaimed Galvatron 

MetroBomb came up to Galvatron, "Metrotitan needs energy if he's ever going to battle the Autobots again" 

"Then give him some."

"He will need at least 300,000,000 Energon Cubes in order to get him running again"

"What!!! We don't have that much Energon!"

"You say this planet has the resources better get them or Metrotitan will be useless to you."

"Yes this planet does, but it will take awhile before we can get that much energy." 

They then heard a horrifying roar of Metrotitan.

"Sounds like he's hungry." said SkyByte nervously 

"I just hope he doesn't decide to make me the main course." said GasSkunk

The Decepticons and Warcons then went to a Power Plant to get some energy for Metrotitan. They brought back to their base about 9999 Storage tanks of energy. Even the Decepticon leader gave some from his Tanker.

"How well will Metrotitan function with this much energy?" asked Galvatron 

"As long as the Master is Satisfied with the Energy." Metrobomb told Galvatron 

"Well then I hope he's satisfied with it." muttered Slapper


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Autobot base... 

"Well Cerebros should be just fine. He just needs some time to recharge." Said TAI 

"That's good." said X-Brawn 

"What are we going to do the next time Metrotitan shows up?" asked Prowl 

"I don't know. Before today I'd never even heard of him." said Optimus 

"I think that I might have some record of him. Let me check." said TAI 

TAI checked all of the files till she found the one on Metrotitan. She then opened it and 3 pictures of him appeared on the screen. One in Robot mode, one in battle station mode, and the last one in city mode.

Sideburn asks, "Well why was this guy made?"

"He was basically made to destroy Fortress Maximus." answered TAI

"But why?" ask X-Brawn

"If I knew the answer to that I'd tell you. But the only one who does is Cerebros." answered TAI

"I may give you what you need to know Autobots." Cerebros said stepping out of the shadows 

"Hey Cerebros, you ok?" asked Kit walking over to him

"I am fine Child." he said to Kit

"That's good. So what do you know about Metrotitan?" she asked 

"I will upload what I can in the computer" he said as he walked over to the monitor 

Cerebros then walked over to the computer and began uploading the data. When he was done TAI began reading what was on the screen.

"Metrotitan was pretty much made to be the 2nd defender, but the program went haywire and he became evil." 

"Well that explains a little." said Ultra Magnus 

"The Program also affected the drones that came out and attacked you guys." 

"But how do we defeat Metrotitan?" X-Brawn said

"Are there any weaknesses to Metrotitan Cerebros?" asked Optimus 

"Metrotitan's autonomous units - Metrobomb, MetroDash, and Metroshot - are all relatively vulnerable to attack as compared to Metrotitan himself. In Battle Station mode, Metrotitan is a rather slow-moving vehicle, making him an easy target, but his weaponry usually more than compensates for this."

"Using his anti-matter projectors, however briefly, is tremendously draining for Metrotitan and can leave him nearly energyless."

"Hey didn't he use them during the battle today?" asked Kit 

"Yes, I did see those bots in battle." Sideburn said

"Yeah I saw them too, but I meant didn't he use those Anti-matter projectors?" said Kit 

"Yes he did. But right now we'll just have to wait for Fort Max to be repaired." said Optimus 

Back at the Decepticons' base... They were celebrating and feeding more energon to Metrotitan.

SkyByte on the other hand was standing next to Koji's cage. He was worried that Galvatron might forget about him and the rest of the Predacons.

I don't see what's so special about those Warcons. I bet I can do half of what they do better. He thought to himself

Hellbat came across leaning against the wall in deep thought. He sees SkyByte and they have a chat. It turns out that they both were Philosophers.

Meanwhile while the Decepticons are celebrating and the Autobots are trying to figure out what to do a ship lands in the forest not far from the Autobot HQ. About 5 minutes later Optimus and the Autobots show up. They had gotten word form TAI that a ship was landing away from HQ. A hiss then comes from the ship as the doors open and 6 robot figures come out of the ship. One of them is a pink and white with a well-designed body. Optimus just stood there in awe as he stared at the Bot.

It can't really be her… can it? He thought to himself

"Hello Optimus. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other. You've changed a lot." she said in a smooth voice

"You've changed a lot too. What have you been doing all this time?" asked Optimus 

"Well I'm the head of this crew that I brought along with me when I received that SOS on Cybertron." she replied

They then go back to the base and Eltia has Optimus and another bot named Delta follow her to another room so they could have a private chat. She then told Optimus that Delta was her son and his as well.

"He's my... son?" Optimus stammered 

Eltia then explains that on Cybertron before he left that they shared a special moment. Optimus just stood there trying to process what he just heard. Finally he asked, 

"How old is he?" 

"He's about as old as Sideburn. But he has your Wisdom."

"Well that's a relief." he then turned to Delta "Why don't you tell me about yourself.''

"I always wanted to be like you Father" Delta told him

Optimus' eyes then filled with pride.

"Why don't you tell me a little more, your hobbies, what you like to do and what you don't like to do..."

"Well I lead my own team like you and one of my members is a medic."

"Impressive. Anything else?" 

"Well we want to help you in your War against Galvatron."

"That's great we can use all the help we can get. But right now we are trying to get one of our human friends back from Galvatron. So right now its more of a rescue mission." 

"Well that's our Work." Delta said with a smile underneath the faceplate of his

"We managed to get one of our friends back but the Galvatron managed to get away with the other one." Said Optimus then he explained what had happened 

"I see. Well then father, leave that to me and my crew."

"What are you going to do we have no idea where their base might be." 

"We wait."

The next day, the Warcons began raiding another power plant getting more energy for Metrotitan.

Kit had been boarding by the Power plant on her way home from the Skate Park and saw them. She pulled out the phone she got from Koji and called the Autobots and told them what was going on. 

"Thanks Kit. Now I want you to go and find someplace to hide." said Optimus 

After she hung up she heard on of them coming around the building and ran and hid behind a forklift.

She saw that it was Leozack. After he was out of sight she came out from behind the forklift and turned to run in the opposite direction when she came face to face with Steeljaw. 

"Oh man, not you again." 

Steeljaw then growled at her as she began backing up slowly. 

"Hey I'd love to stay and hang out with you, but I gotta run." she then began to run from him

Steeljaw began to advance forward. As she is riding her board away from him she tries to figure out how to lose him. She looks back and sees that he is almost on top of her. Then from out of the Sky Buzzsaw swooped down and screeched.

"Great like I didn't have enough problems!" she exclaimed as she ducked down as Buzzsaw tried to grab her.

She was pushing herself back up when she noticed that Buzzsaw was coming back, she turned around and saw that Steeljaw was about 20 ft from her. 

I think I'm in trouble

A jet streams down and transformed into a robot, this was Leozack and he had a smirk on his face.

"Ok now I'm definitely in trouble." 

"Going somewhere Human?"

"Yeah, you see I was just heading over to my house to try and wash yours and Galvatron's stench out of my clothes." 

He laughs "Pathetic. Metrotitan needs energy and you will provide that" he said while he grabbed her 

"Yeah right! What makes you think I'd help that over sized garbage can?" as she struggled to get out of his grip

"You have 2 options, Either give Metrotitan your energy, or Steeljaw will have you for dinner. The choice is yours human"

"Well neither of those choices sounds very appealing. I don't suppose you'll give me a third choice?" 

"There's only two" 

"I wish the Autobots would hurry up and get here." she whispered to herself

"Sleep" he said as a small gas cloud came from his forearm.

Kit begins coughing. "What the heck is this stuff?" as she covered her mouth with her hands

She then begins to feel tired. "What's going on...why do I… feel… so tired." she manages to say before she goes to sleep

"Well looks like you didn't need to make a choice after all." He said laughing 

He motioned for Leozack and Buzzsaw to follow him when Optimus and Ultra Magnus appeared in front of him.

"Well, this a nice surprise. I had been wondering when you would get the guts to face us again. I had begun to think that you were a bunch of cowards." sneered Leozack 

"Leozack! Release Kit! She is of no use to you to get the energy you need for Metrotitan!" said Optimus 

"I'm afraid your mistaken Prime. She'll be just as useful as that other human we had was. As a matter of fact we were hoping you would show up so we could return him to you. He is of no real use to us right now." He then ordered Buzzsaw to retrieve Koji from Sky-Byte.

While they were waiting for his return Ultra Magnus looked at Kit and noticed that she was knocked out.

"Leozack what did you do to her! I swear if she's harmed in any way I'll…" 

"Don't worry she's fine I just had to knock her out with some sleep gas. Ahh here comes Buzzsaw now with your friend." 

Buzzsaw flew over Optimus and dropped Koji in his outstretched hands. Optimus looked down and saw that he was unconscious.

"What did you do?" he asked glaring at Leozack

"Why don't you ask him when he wakes up. Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I really need to get back to Galvatron." he said as he flew up into the air

"Oh and don't bother trying to follow me, none of you will be able to keep up with me." he said laughing as he flew away 

As they flew away Koji began to stir. Optimus and Ultra Magnus looked down at him with expressions of relief.

"Optimus…Ultra Magnus? What's going on? Where Am I?" he asked 

"Don't worry Koji we'll explain when we get back to the base." said Optimus as he and Ultra Magnus took off for the base.

Meanwhile Kit had just woken up lying in cage right next to Galvatron's throne. 

"Man…I fell like I just got hit by a truck." she mumbled as she pushed herself up

"Glad to see that you've woken up. I was worried you wouldn't be able to see what you're about to do for us." said a voice 

Kit turned and saw Galvatron. She saw that he was grinning at her and she glared at him.

"Like I told your friend Leozack. What makes you think that I'd help you?" 

"I'm afraid that you don't have much choice in the matter. You're going to give Metrotitan all of your energy whether you want to or not." he said voice full of maliciousness 

"SkyByte! I want you to stand guard of her till I tell you to bring her to Metrotitan."

"Yes sir, Galvatron." he replied 

Meanwhile back at the base Koji was explaining to the Autobots what had happened to him.

"After the fight with Metrotitan we went back to the base and Galvatron ordered the Predacons, Decepticons, and Warcons to go and get energy for Metrotitan. Then Scourge and Leozack came up with and idea to have Metrotitan try and drain some energy out of human kids. Since I was there they tried me and managed to get a little but I was already worn out from going a day with no food and water. Before I passed out I heard Galvatron say something like, "get his friend." Then I woke up looking at Optimus." 

"How did Metrotitan drain energy out of you?" asked TAI

"I was in a room and wires came out from nowhere and wrapped around me and lifted me up and then began to drain my energy." he replied 

"Alright here's what we do I want every Autobot available to search for Galvatron's ship. TAI you too as well. Also keep an eye out on all the major power plants in the world and any other source of energy Galvatron might go for." said Optimus 

"We'll help her as well." said TK

"As soon as I've taken Koji home I'll come back and help." said Dr Onishi

"And as soon as I've recovered I'll come and help too." said Koji 

Don't worry Kit…We'll get you out of there. Thought TK 

Well here you are the end of chapter 4. Sorry it took so long. And yes for all of you who are into my Armada series, I am almost done with the next chapter and have the one after that done as well. Anyway please read and review. 


End file.
